Ayako Valentina Hamada Villarreal
Ayako Valentina Hamada Villarreal | 浜 田 文 子 | Ayako Hamada (nacida el 14 de febrero 1981) es una mujer luchadora profesional de ascendencia japonesa y mexicana. Ella es mejor conocida por haber ganado varios títulos notables en la lucha de las mujeres japonesas profesional, que incluye tanto el WWWA Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado y AAAW Singles Championship en la década de 2000, al mismo tiempo de trabajo desde 2009 hasta 2010 para la promoción estadounidense Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, donde fue dos veces campeona del TNA Tag Team Championship Es una luchadora de segunda generación, ya que su padre es Gran Hamada, Su hermana mayor, Xóchitl Hamada también es luchadora profesional. Carrera Japón y México Ayako Hamada, que nació y se crio en México, debutó a la edad de diecisiete años en contra de Candy Okutsu el 9 de agosto de 1998, para la promoción japonesa ARSION. Ella recibió un impulso de inmediato y ganó su primer título de lucha libre, Twin Star of Arsion Championship junto con Mika Akino, el 30 de junio de 1999, a menos de un año después de su debut. Ella ganó el Queen of Arsion Championship en contra de Aja Kong el 3 de diciembre de 2000. Después de dejar ARSION en 2001, ella ha ganado los títulos de numerosas mujeres en varias promociones japoneses y mexicanos, entre ellos el WWWA Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la Momoe Nakanishi el 11 de mayo de 2003 y los solteros AAAW Campeonato de dinamita Kansai el 11 de enero de 2004, justo una semana después de que ella había perdido el título WWWA ante Amazing Kong. De 2005 a 2006 Hamada realizado en HUSTLE. Con los nombres arisin Z y Z Dokron, antes de convertirse en afiliados a la Kaoru Ito Dojo. Hamada fue un habitual de AAA en México, la mayor parte de 2007 y 2008. El 30 de noviembre de 2007, ella y el Sr. Niebla participaron en la mezcla de cuatro direcciones lucha en parejas con Billy Boy y Faby Apache, Espinoza y La Diabólica y el Gran Apache por el vacante AAA Mundial Mixto Tag Team Championship. En noviembre de 2008, salió de la promoción de la escuela para unirse a la lucha libre con Martha Villalobos, donde trabajó como entrenador. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA (2009-2010) thumb|left|250px|Hamada haciendo su pose de rezo antes del combate en la TNAEl 8 de abril de 2009, se anunció en una conferencia de prensa que el 19 de abril Ito mostrar el Dojo sería el último partido de Hamada en Japón ya que había firmado con Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. El 06 de agosto 2009, Jeremy Borash anunció en su Twitter que Hamada sería a partir de la compañía después de la Hard Justice. En la edición del 27 de agostoImpact!, Hamada hizo su debut como Face (lucha libre) derrotando a Daffney en un No Disqualification match. A la semana siguiente en 'impact!' ella y Sojo Bolt fueron eliminadas en la primera ronda de Knockout Tag Team Championship por Tara. y Christy Hemme. El 24 de septiembre la edición de 'Impact!' fue atacada por Alissa Flash! al dar una entrevista. Flash procedió a lanzar Hamada por unas escaleras, lo que desató una disputa entre los dos. El 15 de octubre edición de 'Impact!' Hamada derrotó a Flash en un Falls Count Anywhere Match. El 19 de noviembre y 3 de diciembre de ediciones Impacto Hamada golpeo a Taylor Wilde y Sarita., por el Knockout Tag Team Champions, con el controlador de Hamada. El 10 de diciembre edición de Impact!, Hamada se le concedió una TNA Campeonato Mundial baleado por Kevin Nash, quien estaba a cargo de la noche. El campeón, Eric Young, afirmó que su grupo de luchadores extranjeros, llamado World Elite, había estado mirando a Hamada durante algún tiempo y que este sería su partido de apertura. Hamada Aunque dominó el partido, Young fue capaz de retener su título tras cubrir a ella con sus pies en las cuerdas. A la semana siguiente Hamada y su nuevo socio Awesome Kong derrotaron a Sarita y Wilde y a The Beautiful People(lucha libre) (Madison Rayne y Velvet Sky) en un partido de tres vías sin el título por equipos. El 31 de diciembre edición de Impact! Hamada derrotó a Madison Rayne y Roxxi en su camino a la final del torneo de un contendiente #1, donde fue derrotada por ODB, después de pasar por una mesa sacada por Awesome Kong. El lunes siguiente en el 'vivir' edición de tres horas de 'Impact!' Hamada y Kong derrotaron a Sarita y Wilde ganando el TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship.. El 01 de marzo Hamada equipo asociado con Awesome Kong fue puesto en libertad de TNA Wrestling, mientras que el equipo aún celebraba el haber ganado el 'TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship'. El 8 de marzo edición de la noche del lunes de 'Impact!' Hamada y kong fueron despojadas de los títulos después de que supuestamente no lo defiendieran en 30 días. Aunque, de hecho, el equipo defendió los títulos tan sólo 21 días antes contra Velvet Sky y Madison Rayne. Después de estar fuera de la televisión durante cuatro meses, Hamada regresó el 27 de julio a las grabaciones de la edición del 05 de agosto de Impact!, Haciendo equipo con Taylor Wilde para derrotar a The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky y Lacey Von Erich). Para ganar el TNA Tag Team Championship por segunda vez. En octubre de 2010 Hamada volvió a Japón y poco después solicitó su liberación de TNA. Al respecto declaro "Yo no fui despedida, Yo Misma pedi mi Liberación ", Después de meses de inactividad en TNA, se informó el 6 de diciembre que la promoción había acordado liberar a Hamada y abandonar su TNA Tag Team Championship. Shimmer Women Athletes (2009-presente) El 8 de noviembre de 2009, Hamada hizo su debut bajo su nombre completo para todas las mujeres con base en Chicago promoción de lucha libre Shimmer Women Athletes, derrotando a Mercedes Martínez en un partido grabado para el volumen 27 y perdiendo contra Sara Del Rey en un partido grabado para Tomo 28. El 5 de febrero de 2010, Hamada anunció que iba a volver a la empresa el 11 de abril para las grabaciones de los volúmenes 31 y 32, En el Tomo 31 derrotó a Daizee Haze y en el volumen 32 fue derrotada en el evento principal por Cheerleader Melissa. Hamada volvió a brillar el 11 de septiembre de 2010, derrotando a Tomoka Nakagawa en una lucha grabada para el Volumen 33. Más tarde ese día en el volumen 34 fue derrotada por Jessie McKay en un partido de tres vías, que También incluyo a Sara Del Rey. Al día siguiente, Hamada derrotó a Shimmer Tag Team Champion Nicole Matthews en el Volumen 35 y luego participó en una etiqueta de la eliminación, equipo de partido en el Volumen 36, donde ella, Ayumi Kurihara, Cheerleader Melissa y Serena Deeb derrotó a Daizee Haze, Eagles Madison, Sara Del Rey y Tomoka Nakagawa. El 1 de octubre, en las grabaciones del Volumen 41, ella y Ayumi Kurihara derrotaron a Daizee Haze y Tomoka Nakagawa, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de Shimmer. Hicieron su primera defensa exitosa ese mismo día en las grabaciones del Volumen 42, derrotando a Knight Dynasty (Britani y Saraya Knight). Al día siguiente, tuvieron dos defensas más, derrotando a los equipos de Madison Eagles y Sara Del Rey y the Canadian NINJAs (Nicole Matthews y Portia Perez). Tuvieron su cuarta defensa en el evento en Tokio Joshi 4 Hope el 22 de febrero de 2012, derrotando a Hiroyo Matsumoto y Misaki Ohata. Esta fue la primera vez que el título era defendido fuera de América del Norte. Hamada regresó a Shimmer el 17 de marzo, defendiendo el título ante Regeneration X (Allison Danger y Leva Bates) en el Volumen 45. Su sexta defensa tuvo lugar el mismo día en el Volumen 46 ante Hailey Hatred y Kalamity. Al día siguiente, en Volumen 47, tuvieron su última defensa ante Leon y Ray. Ese mismo día, en Volumen 48 perdieron el título ante Courtney Rush y Sara Del Rey en un combate donde también participaron The Canadian NINJAs y Regeneration X. Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2010) El 9 de enero de 2010, Hamada hizo su debut en el New Jersey All Pro Wrestling de la División de la Mujer en un partido, donde derrotó a Rachel Summerlyn. Más tarde en la noche desafió a Sara Del Rey a un combate por el campeonato de Women's Championship y Del Rey accedió a dar la cara en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. En lucha Movimientos finales *AP Cross (Fisherman driver) thumb|250px|Hamada aplicando un Hamada Driver sobre Daffney *AP Cross Diamond (Samoan driver) *Hama-Chan Cutter (Elevated cutter) - adoptado de su padre *Hamada Driver (Leg hook sitout scoop slam piledriver) - TNA *La Ayakita (Wrist-lock junto con un Neckscissors) *La Ayakita 2000 (Catapult antes de un Indian deathlock surfboard) Movimientos finales junto con Awesome Kong *Falling powerbomb (Kong) / Missile dropkick (Hamada) en combinación Movimientos finales junto con Taylor Wilde *Samoan drop (Hamada) / Running corkscrew neckbreaker (Wilde) en combinación Movimientos de firma *Headbutt thumb|250px|Hamada aplicando un Headbutting sobre Christy Hemme *High-angle belly to back suplex *Jumping DDT *Moonsault, a veces con un Springboarding desde el exterior *Multiples Kick en variaciones **Missile drop **Spinning heel **Super *Running somersault senton a un adversario mientras está fuera del ring *Sitout powerbomb *Thunder fire powerbomb Campeonatos y logros All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling *WWWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) thumb|250px|Hamada como TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion *WWWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Nanae Takahashi *Tag League the Best (2003) – junto con Nanae Takahashi ARSION *Twinstar of ARSION (2 veces) – con Mika Akino (1), y Michiko Omukai (1) *Skyhigh of ARSION (1 vez) *QUEEN of ARSION (1 vez) *PMIX Grand Prix (2000) – con Gran Hamada GAEA Japan *AAAW Singles Championship (1 vez) *AAAW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Meiko Satomura International Wrestling Revolution Group *IWRG Intercontinental Women's Championship (1 vez) NEO Japan *NEO Japan Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Kaoru Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situada en el Nº18 en el PWI Female 50 en 2011 Pro Wrestling Wave *Wave Tag Team Championship (1 vez, actual) - junto con Yuu Yamagata thumb|250px|Hamada en su segundo reinado como TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion junto con Taylor Wilde *Dual Shock Wave (2013) - junto con Yuu Yamagata *Catch the Wave Best Bout Award (2013) vs. Ryo Mizunami el 26 de Mayo Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling *Battlefield War Tournament (2007) Shimmer Women Athletes *Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Ayumi Kurihara Tokyo Sports *Joshi Puroresu Grand Prize (2003) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Awesome Kong (1) y Taylor Wilde (1) Universal Wrestling Association *UWA World Women's Championship (1 vez) World Wrestling Association *WWA World Women's Championship (1 vez) Galeria hamadatna.jpg|Hamada en TNA.Com 640px-1st reign as tna knockout tag team champion hamada.jpg|Hamada tras ganar su primer TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (junto con Awesome Kong) 610px-4 Hamada and Taylor Wilde 1.jpg|Hamada tras ganar su segundo TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (junto con Taylor Wilde) Categoría:TNA Categoría:TNA Aluminio